Past Actions
by The Spooky Mulder
Summary: Angel and Spike get sucked into their past bodies, but where did Angelus and Spike go? I don't own Angel or any of the characters. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

"Look Spike, will you drop the puppet thing?" Angel said exasperatedly. Spike just continued laughing. "It's just...so...bloody...funny!" he managed to choke out. Angel stopped walking and glared at him. "Spike, can't you just drop..." Angel was interrupted by Harmony, who came up with two mugs of blood. Angel's mug said "#1 Boss" and Spike's said, "Don't Bother Me...I Bite". It had a picture of a smiley face with fangs. "Some O Pos for my two favorite vamps," she said cheerily. "85 degrees for Angel, and 98.5 for Spike."

"Thanks Harm," Spike said, smiling at her. "Yeah," Angel echoed, walking into his office. "What's his problem?" Harmony asked. Spike shrugged. "What is it always?" He followed Angel into the office.

"You could have been nicer to Harmony," Spike said, closing the door behind him. Angel sat down at his desk and opened a manila folder that had been placed there since he was gone. "Hey, you're the one who dumped her," he said pointedly. Spike opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when he couldn't think of one. Gunn came walking into the room, followed by Fred and Wesley. Wesley had his nose shoved in a book, so when he got to the threshold he almost bumped into the wall. Fred noticed his near accident so she pulled him gently out of the way. He didn't even look up. Angel glanced up, but immediately looked back down at the papers on his desk. "What's up, guys?" he asked. "I know we don't really handle these type of cases anymore," Wesley said, finally glancing up from the old tome. "But we've just got news of a Bakned demon attacking an old woman." After no one said anything, Angel finally looked up again. "Well, why don't you handle it?" he said. Wesley frowned. "Well, I just thought, you know, that this was more of a 'champion of the Powers' thing," he said, glancing at the others for support. When Angel just stared at him, Wesley closed the book.

"I'll do it," Spike said. Everyone turned to stare. "What? I can't go save people too?"

"Well, I suppose..." Wesley began. "Great. So, I'll just be going now," Spike interrupted. He left the office, his long black duster billowing behind him. Angel frowned. "Hey," he said. "That's my thing."

"Is the ritual ready?" Leonard asked. The man with the hood nodded. "Yesss," he hissed. "It isss ready." Leonard didn't know exactly what the man with the hood was, or why he wanted to send two people into the past. All he knew was that he was being paid handsomely for helping. "Ssstand in the back while I do thisss," the man with the hood said. Leonard nodded. As he walked past the man with the hood, he tried to peer into his face. The man with the hood grabbed his upper arm. "Do not interfere. If you do, I sshall see to it that you don't live to ssee another ssun rise," he hissed dangerously. Leonard gulped and nodded. "Yes sir," he stammered, walking quickly to the corner.

The man with the hood walked in a circle counterclockwise, pouring mystical sand. He stopped walking and stepped into the middle of the circle. He opened a book and placed it on the outside of the circle. He pulled two items from his pocket. A piece of stark-white hair from one of the subjects and a coffee mug from the other. He placed them facing north and started to chant in Latin. A bright light surrounded the objects, then blew away toward the subjects.

"Hey, Harmony? Have you seen my mug?" Angel asked into the intercom. "No, sir." Harmony replied. Frowning, Angel terminated the connection. He got up and went to the big window that had special glass, protecting any of the undead type from the sun. He sighed, and closed the shades. _Like I once told Doyle, if I have the same opportunities as everyone else, like being able to be in the sun, I won't concentrate on the important things,_ he thought. _Doyle. That was so long ago. _Doyle was the person who had gotten him to go out and 'meet' people. Instead, he had run across Cordelia, and had started Angel Investigations. _I miss the good old days. _

He was walking toward his desk when a bright, blinding light surrounded him. His last conscious thought was, _I hope it's not sunlight._

"Don't worry, granny! I'll save you!" Spike leapt off the building and landed full force on the Bakned demon. The poor old woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She was cowering against a dumpster, and Spike hoped she stayed there. The demon roared and bucked Spike off its back. Spike turned his fall into a roll and jumped up, prepared for a big fight. The demon rushed him right when Spike was engulfed in a pillar of bright light. "Bloody..." he managed to say. The demon stopped in mid-charge, gazing stupidly at Spike's predicament.

Angel woke up face down in the dirt. He moaned and pushed himself up. He immediately noticed that something was wrong. His clothes were different, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't in L.A. anymore. "Where are we?" Spike asked from behind him. Angel wasn't surprised that Spike was there. In fact, as soon as he had woken up he had sensed his presence. Angel turned around. "I don't know. But it looks like...Paris."

Spike shrugged. "Well, I don't really care. I just want to get out of these clothes," he said. Then he took a good look at Angel. "Hey...your hair!" Angel frowned. "What? Is there dirt in it?" Spike shrugged. "Well, let's just say that if I didn't know you as well as I do, that I'd say you were..."

"Angelus!" a voice said happily from behind them. Spike saw Angel frown, and he turned around. "Darla," Angel said. "Drusilla," Spike said, not quite able to keep the surprise out of his voice. "There you boys are," Darla said, walking up and linking arms with Angel. Angel looked wide-eyed at Spike, and Spike just shrugged. "Yes. Here we are," Angel said, immediately putting on his old Irish lilt. _I think I know what's happening,_ Angel thought. _We're in our past bodies. I just hope Spike catches on quick. _

"I saw a maid," Drusilla said. "She was dancing all alone. Can we go help her dance?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know 'bout you, but Angel..." Angel stepped on his foot hard. "But...Angelus and I were just, uh..." Angel sighed. "Spike, why don't ya just _shut up_ and we'll be on our way," he said, hinting to Spike. Darla and Drusilla ignored their weird behavior and started walking. "I have a carriage waiting for us on the other side of the woods," Darla said.

"Why don't we just get a car and...." Spike said, interrupted by Angel jamming his elbow into his ribs. Darla turned around. "You two are acting strange. Is there something wrong?" she asked, daring them to say yes. "Of course not, darlin'. I just need to talk to Spike for a minute. In private," he said. "You two go along, and we'll be there soon."

Darla smiled. "Don't go too hard on him. I don't want him so broken that we have to drag him around," she said mischievously.

After Darla and Drusilla were out of sight Spike gulped. "You're not really going to hurt me, are you?" he asked. Angel sighed. "No, Spike," he said exasperatedly. "How slow are you? You have to watch what you say. In fact, we should try to think about when this is, so we don't do something wrong."

"Oh." Spike said. "Well, we know that it's before you got your soul."

Angel nodded. "So it's before the 1900's," he said. "You have to play the part, Spike. Otherwise they'll know."

_I'm not stupid,_ Spike thought. "Hey, you seemed to be playing the part pretty well," he said accusingly. Angel scowled. It gave Spike the willies. He knew it was Angel in there, and not Angelus, but still...too many old memories that he didn't want to think about. _Looks like I not only have to think about them, but I have to live them too._

"Come on," Angel said, nodding toward the trees. "I don't want them to leave without us."

Present times...   
"Harmony," Wesley said. "Have you seen Angel or Spike?" Harmony shrugged. "Nope. I thought Spike rushed out of here to save an old lady and Angel was in his office the last time I saw him." "Hmm."   
This is a nightmare, Angel thought. He was sitting in an old, bumpy, small carriage with Darla, Drusilla, and Spike. Not my ideal place. Darla was looking out the tiny window, while Dru was staring straight up. "Dru," Spike said. "What are you staring at?" He almost dreaded the answer; she often didn't make sense. "I'm looking at the man. I told him to go away, but he keeps insisting that he needs a ride," she said distantly. Spike frowned. "Dru, there isn't a man..." They all heard a muffled bump from the roof. It suddenly hit Angel. The man that tried to follow us...by riding on the roof of the carriage! When he remembered that, he also remembered what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to do exactly what Angelus did. He opened the door and stood up on the small step, reaching up and grabbing the man by the collar. He pulled himself halfway back in the coach and held the man over the road, which was quickly going by. The man looked terrified, and all Angel wanted to do was let him go, but he knew that that's not what Angelus did. With Darla, Drusilla, and Spike watching, he let his vampire countenance show. He could smell the fear on the man, and it was almost overwhelming. Bloody...I remember this. Spike thought. Angelus grabbed the man, and then... Angel jerked the man's head back and leaned forward and drank him. He threw the body out of the open door and leaned back in. "I hate hitch hikers," he said. After the carriage had dropped them off at a small inn, and they had killed all of the patrons, Darla and Drusilla were off in their own room. "What was that all about?" Spike asked Angel, once they were out of earshot. "Spike," Angel said. "You know that I had to. We can't change history just because we have souls and we don't like killing people." Spike nodded and sat down on an old chair. "This is just too..." 

"I know. But we have to play along. Otherwise..." Angel let that statement hang there. If they didn't play along, then it could cost them their lives. And they weren't meant to die now. Spike nodded. "Yeah, I know. This is just..." he trailed off.

"Just what?" Angel asked. Spike frowned, then sighed. "This is more of a Buffy and her Scoobies type of thing." To Spike's surprise, Angel nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

_Can I get that in writing?_ Spike thought. Out loud he said, "So, what do you think happened?"

Angel put his hand on his chin, thinking hard. "Well, maybe Wolfram and Hart wants to punish us, so they sent us here."

"Or maybe," Spike said. "Your friends turned on us and sent us here so they could take over the world, and we'd have to wait a hundred years to catch up with them."

Angel shook his head. "One, they wouldn't do that. Two: that's just ridiculous. Maybe Darla and Dru did this to punish us in the future and they're just pretending to not know to torture us."

"Or maybe the flying monkeys from "The Wizard of Oz" came to life and don't like us because we're vampires and we could suck their blood so they sent us here, before they were invented."

Angel didn't reply, he just stared at Spike. "I didn't know that you were capable of such crazy thoughts."

Spike shrugged defensively. "Hey, it could happen," he said. Angel shook his head. "I'm going to go to sleep. My mind is buzzing with too many things."

Present times, Angel's office... 

Angelus didn't know where he was. He didn't know _when_ he was, but he did know one thing: he was liking what he saw. He seemed to be in some sort of office building that was full of humans and vampires alike. He was strolling down one of the large hallways when a British man stopped him. "Angel, there you are!" he said. "I've been looking for you." Angelus stopped walking to stare at the man. "And what would you want?" he asked contemptuously, noticing that he no longer had his Irish accent. The English man frowned. "Angel, are you feeling well?"

"I'm feeling fine," Angelus said dangerously. Wesley backed away. "Angel, you're behaving strangely," he said carefully. Angelus scowled. "Why do you keep calling me Angel?" he asked angrily. Wesley opened his mouth to comment when Spike walked up behind Angelus. "There you are. I've been looking for you, Angelus," Spike said, putting his hand on Angelus's shoulder. "Spike, get your hand off of me," Angelus said dangerously.

At this point, Wesley was running away down the hall as fast as humanly possible.

"Fred!" Wesley shouted, running into the lab of Wolfram and Hart. "Fred?"

Fred stood up from behind a huge boulder that had ancient paintings of what looked like Barney on it. "Hi, Wesley," she said cheerily. "Fred, we have a problem," Wes said, glancing at the boulder. A slight frown creased Fred's brow. "Really?"

"It's Angel."

"Angel, I had a thought." Spike said while they were looking for some breakfast for Darla and Drusilla. "You _thought._ I'm so proud of you," Angel said sarcastically. Spike scowled. _Ha ha,_ he thought. "Angel, I'm serious. If we're here, in this time, in our past bodies, then where are the past us-es?"

Angel stopped walking. "Spike, I probably won't ever say this again, but you're right," he said, frowning. "We've got to find a way back."

Spike nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I think that those two blokes over there are Dru and Darla's breakfast." Angel turned his head to look where Spike was.

"Yeah. Let's follow them," he said. Spike and Angel followed the two men all the way to their home. "Oh, don't go insi..." Spike started to say as the two men went inside. Angel sighed angrily. "Now we have to convince them to let us in. Great."

They slowly approached the men's dwelling. Angel supposed that they were brothers, or perhaps father and son. Spike strode ahead of Angel and started examining the door. "Hey," he said, frowning. "There's no doorbell."

Angel walked up to one of the walls and started to hit his head on it. "Spike, there is no doorbell because THEY HAVEN'T BEEN INVENTED YET!"

Spike shrugged his shoulders and knocked instead. The younger man opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. Angel opened his mouth to say something when Spike interrupted him. "Our car broke down. Can we use your phone?"

As an angry mob was chasing Darla, Drusilla, Spike, and Angel out of town, Angel was beating Spike. "A CAR!" he bellowed. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" Spike didn't say a word; he just took the verbal abuse. It was uncanny how much he could be reminded of Angelus, even though he knew that it was Angel. "Blasphemy!" One of the angry mob members shouted, brandishing a pitchfork at them as they ran.

Drusilla was deeply amused by the mob and she almost got herself killed when she stopped to growl at an elderly woman who was brandishing a torch. "Child of Evil!" the woman shouted, trying to impale Dru. Spike almost had a "Spider Sense" when it came to Drusilla; he was in-between she and the woman within the blink of an eye. Fortunately the woman was at least eighty, and suffering from mild pneumonia so only the blunt, not burning end of the torch hit Spike. He shoved the woman aside lightly and grabbed Dru by the arm, pulling her along to the front of the mob.   
Darla wasn't amused by the mob; she was infuriated. She glared at Angelus as they were running toward a deserted barn. "What did you _do?_" she shouted, trying to be heard over the mob.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry Wicked R! Yes, I know that Spike isn't _that_ stupid. It was just an inside joke with a friend of mine. I was upset at the way he was...ahem... 'in love' with Buffy. He'll go back to his normal witty self now!

**Imzadi:** Now that wouldn't be any fun if I told you who the man was! You'll find out.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! This is corny, but it made me feel all tingly and loved. On with the story!

_   
At Wolfram and Hart, present times_

Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne slowly approached Angelus and Spike, who were gazing almost stupidly out of the 'special glass' window. Each human (and Lorne) had various weapons aimed at the two vampires.

Without turning around Angelus said, "You think you can take us?"

The gang stopped walking. Wesley was at the lead so he said, "Yes. I think we can."

Angelus and Spike turned around, confident smirks on their faces. Without a word Gunn stepped forward and shot two darts full of tranquilizer at the vampires.

They dropped like stones.

Angelus woke up chained to a wall in the basement. He assumed it was the basement of the law firm. Spike was next to him, looking around for a way to escape.

"William," Angelus said, getting the attention of the younger vampire.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think we're here?"

Spike frowned. "Cause we're evil and they want to stake us?"

"Not _here _here!" Angelus said angrily. "In this time!"

"Oh. I dunno. Maybe we just got lucky," Spike said, shrugging his shoulders.

Angelus almost told the young vampire to shut up and find some brains when he thought about what Spike said. He smiled slowly, that evil, spine-tingling smile that scared even Spike sometimes. "Yes, Spike. I think we did."

Without saying another word Angelus ripped the chains out of the wall. Noticing that gleam in his eye, Spike followed suit.

Waiting in the stairwell for Spike, Angelus smiled to himself. "We're going to have ourselves some fun."

The four vampires ran all night from the mob, and ended up in a small town outside of Paris. Drusilla and Darla were waiting outside of an inn while Angel and Spike got reservations. The only thing keeping them from just killing the clerk and taking a room was the thought of being chased by another angry mob.

Angel wasn't saying anything so Spike took advantage. "Look, I didn't mean to make this hard," he said. "I was just...scared. I don' wanna relive this any more than you."

Angel sighed. "I know, Spike," he said. "I was just so..."

"Can I help you?" the counter clerk asked, eyeing the two men suspiciously. He didn't usually get customers this late. "Uh...We need two rooms for the evenin'." Angel said, automatically assuming his old accent. It surprised him how easily it came.

The man nodded. At least they wouldn't be...sharing. "You can pay in the morning when you leave."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "We won't be leavin' in the morning. We're stayin' until tomorrow night," he said, shooting an amused glance at Angel.

The man frowned, but didn't object. He wanted the strangers out as fast as possible, but he really did need the money. He turned around to face a key rack and selected two from the group. He handed the two men the keys and waited for them to go upstairs. Instead they went outside to retrieve two women.

_Outside the inn..._

As soon as the two boys went inside to acquire their rooms, Darla turned to Dru. "Drusilla," she said. When the younger woman didn't respond she said, "Drusilla, I'm talking to you."

Dru still took no mind. She was preoccupied with a small boy who had passed them.

"Your mummy must be so worried..." she said, her mouth forming a small, wicked smile. The poor boy looked terrified.

"Dru!" Darla barked. "You can snack later. We need to discuss our boys."

"But mummy!" Drusilla pouted. At the stern look she received, Dru reluctantly let go of the boy. He turned around slowly and ran for his life.

Darla smiled. "There. Now, haven't you noticed anything strange about our dear Angelus and our sweet Spike?"

Drusilla frowned, her eyes going glassy. "Our boys haven't been themselves...they don't want..."

Dru was interrupted by Angelus and Spike coming out of the inn, holding the keys to two rooms.   
"We got the rooms, darlin'." Angel said, walking up to Darla. Darla forced herself to smile. They had interrupted Dru's vision.

Drusilla and Spike headed to one room and Darla and Angel headed to the other.

"Where shall we go next?" Darla asked while Angelus closed the door.

Angel shrugged. "Wherever you want."

"Hmm..." Darla said, pretending to think about it. "Let's go to Romania."

Angel froze. It couldn't be...This was the last place they went before he got his soul back! _I have to warn Spike...after this he and Dru go to Prague..._

Angel made some excuse for leaving and went straight to Spike's room. He didn't even bother to knock, he just burst right in. Dru was gazing out of the East-facing window and Spike was lying on the bed with his hands folded behind his head. "Angelus," he said.   
"Spike. I need to talk to you. Now."

Noticing the scared look in his eyes, Spike got up. "Dru," he said. "We're going to go talk now, okay?"

Dru didn't respond, so Spike just exited the room.

"What?" he asked, as soon as he and Angel were out of earshot.

"Spike, this is where we're supposed to split ways," Angel said.

Not catching on, Spike just shrugged. "So? We can make an excuse not to. How much could it affect the flow of time?"

"Because this is when I got my soul."

Spike's eyes widened. They couldn't stay together, because that could seriously alter the time line...what would happen if Angelus never got his soul?

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger! Do you think it's good? What do you think should happen? I'm open to suggestions! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter Three

**Past Actions Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter three! And, to answer any questions: yes, it would be nice to change history like that, but it wouldn't be changing it in a _good_ way, if you know what I mean. Also, my respect for Joss leaves me thinking that I couldn't possibly affect the timeline like that. **

Angel and Spike sat silently, staring at the wall. Angel knew he couldn't miss getting his soul, but he still had to wonder. _Would life be easier for me if I didn't ever get my soul? Certainly it would…but I would be evil. But, I wouldn't care. Because I'd be evil. Wait…if I, with my soul, didn't eat that gypsy girl, then would I still have my future-soul? I want to get back to my own time…_

Angel rubbed his temples. His own thoughts were drowning out his common sense. Of course he couldn't save the gypsy. That would not only affect _his_ timeline and destiny, but it would also seriously affect Buffy. And Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Doyle, Wesley…the list goes on and on, ending with Spike.

"Spike," Angel said aloud.

"Huh?"

"You know I can't…I have to…"

Angel didn't have to form a coherent sentence. Spike knew exactly what he was thinking. "I know, mate. You gotta drain that gypsy." Spike grimaced at his own words. "I didn't mean it like that, I…wait! Bugger!"

Angel frowned. "What?" he asked, slightly bewildered at Spike's frustration.

"Angel…when you eat that girl and the Romany curse you, you'll have two souls!"

Angel didn't respond. The complete obviousness of this simple statement had somehow passed his entire thought-process. _Why the hell didn't _**I**_ think of that?_ he thought furiously.

"Spike," he said. "We have to get back to our time- **now.**"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, but how're we gonna do that?"

"Well," Angel said slowly. "We have one more day until the girls want to leave. Remember, they decide to stay an extra day, to rest. It's basically up to Wesley and the gang."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Right. Our gravestones will say: 'here lie Spike and Angel- two vampires who never-' Bloody hell. We won't even have gravestones."

At Wolfram and Hart, present times 

Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne were in Wesley's office, frantically searching for a spell to bring back their Angel and Spike. "Anything?" Gunn asked, looking dejectedly at the huge tome in his lap. Fred sighed. "Nope," she said. Wesley frowned. "I think I'm getting close…" he muttered to no one in particular. Lorne had fallen asleep an hour ago.

Everyone returned to their silent research, expecting the next couple of hours to be incredibly boring and fruitless. They were snapped out of their tired stupor when, simultaneously, Wesley jumped up and shouted "Aha!" and there was an extremely loud explosion from the lobby.

**A/N: Sorry for yet another cliffhanger. Also sorry it's really short. It's late at night, like 11:00 or something, and I can't even get my fingers to respond and hit the right keys. I'll upload this, then BED!!! Maybe I should get coffee…**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Finals are tomorrow, and I'm going CRAZY(er). I'm taking a short break before I study for Algebra 2. Ugh. No wonder I'm stalling. On a different note, I got pied in the face today!!! Yep. It was a canned food drive, and the freshmen won, so I got pied. Well, on with the story!  
****PS- I think it may be ending soon! ;P**

* * *

Wesley and the others rushed down the stairs, only to find a bizarre scene below.

Two Wolfram and Hart employees were holding a scrawny man down, while simultaneously trying to avoid being eaten by Spike and Angelus.

Wesley surmised that the explosion came from the man, and that Angelus and Spike were simply reveling in the mayhem. "Gunn, Lorne, try and subdue Angelus and Spike whilst I interrogate the tiny man," Wes said, nodding at his two friends.

Gunn and Lorne went, not arguing at all. Gunn hadn't been the brawn in a while, but he still knew deep in his heart that that was what he was meant for.

Lorne didn't usually like violence, especially when it held the possibility of pain to his person, but he knew that the time to argue wasn't now.

"What's your name?" Wesley asked the strange man, trying his best to sound imposing.

The man was indeed scared, though not by Wesley's attempts. He was terrified at the thought of what his master would do to him. The man shivered.

"Aha!" Wesley said, pointing a finger at the man. "I see you are intimidated."

The man, despite the situation, raised an eyebrow. "My n-name is Leonard," he finally said.

"Who are you working for?"

Leonard frowned. "Just because I'm-I'm-SMALL, doesn't mean I work for someone else!"

Wesley stared.

"He never mentioned his name," Leonard said.

Wesley couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "You worked for a man, and didn't even ask his name?"

"Well," Leonard said. "I did ask. He wouldn't say. Also, the term 'man' is used lightly."

"Lightly?"

"Lightly as in he hisses and probably isn't human."

Angel and Spike finally returned to their chambers, after having decided to wait for a day. _Like they could bloody well help us now,_ Spike thought darkly.

Angel sighed to himself when he reached he and Darla's room. He knew that he couldn't stop himself from getting a soul, but deep in his heart of hearts he almost _did_ want to. He almost longed for the old days, when it was just he and Darla, and sometimes Drusilla and Spike. They were ageless; timeless. They were forever. But to Angel, those times were long gone.

Then he opened the door, and there Darla was, sitting at the powder table.

She turned around, brush in hand. "Angelus," she said happily.

Angel almost lost it. He almost broke for the opposite side of the world from Romania.

"Yeah?" That was all he managed to choke out.

Darla's expression never changed, even though she expected Angel to know exactly what she wanted. "It's time for you to brush my hair."

Angel gulped. "Of course it is, love," he said, walking forward and accepting the offered hairbrush.

They sat there in silence, Angel brushing Darla's long blond hair.

"Angelus," she said suddenly.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"What has been bothering you and Spike?" Darla turned around in her seat to face him.

Angel froze. Darla had sensed that something was different.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Angelus. Angelus! Look at me," she insisted, putting her hands on his face and forcing him to look her directly in the eyes. "Tell me."

Angel opened his mouth to deny anything, but found himself unable. He closed his mouth for a second, then opened it again, prepared to tell Darla everything.

Spike walked into he and Drusilla's room only to find it empty. "Dru?" he called out. No answer. "Drusilla?"

He walked over to their bed, noticing the spot where she had been laying. The blankets were in a line, pointed toward the window. Spike looked up. He felt his stomach turn upside down. The window, which he had closed before he and Angel went out to talk, was open. "Dru," he had said. "Close that window. You'll let the cold air in."

Spike didn't really care about the cold; he just worried about what Drusilla could do. "But the nasty pigeon won't leave me be," she had whined. Spike had simply stared at her, waiting for her to comply. Whining, Dru had walked to the window and shut it dejectedly.

Remembering this, Spike was doubly worried. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as possible to Angel's room.

"Angelus!" he panted, opening the door and stopping Angel from 'spilling the beans' to Darla. "Dru's been kidnapped!"

**

* * *

****A/N: This one is slightly longer, but I have to get some sleep! Finals! I'll write more ASAP! Thanks for reading, now please donate a review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I just didn't have time or inspiration over the break. Now that it's Friday, however…I think this may be the Last Chapter. I don't know. We'll see. It depends on how much feedback I get (hint hint).  
****PS- I don't own Angel, or Star Wars. :)

* * *

**

"Drusilla!" Angel called, walking through the small town they were in. Spike had interrupted him right before he told Darla what was going on. _Which is a good thing, I guess._

Now they were all three outside, searching for her. Angel didn't, and probably wouldn't, tell Spike that he figured Dru just saw a bird or something, and ran after it. _It's not like she's never done it before…_

Spike came running up. "Anything?" he asked. Angel shook his head. "No," he said, looking around for Darla.

Seeing where Angel was looking Spike said, "I think she went to the woods."

"She'll come back on her own, then." Angel said, headed back toward the place they were staying. It occurred to Angel that Spike was seriously concerned about Drusilla. After all, this _hadn't _happened in the past that Angel remembered. What Angel could figure was that since he and Spike were of the future, and not in their proper timelines, their very presence was breaking up their old timelines. _God, I sound like Wesley…_

**At Wolfram and Hart…**

"Where is your boss now?" Wesley asked Leonard as they headed back to the main lobby.  
Leonard shrugged. "I don't know. I think the last he told me, he was attempting time travel."

Wesley paused. "Time travel? Did he say to when?"  
Leonard shrugged again. "He said something about 1898."

"Yes, of course…" Wesley muttered. "That's the year the gypsies cursed him…"

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "Uh, okay."

Wesley turned around and ran towards Fred's lab.

"Fred!" he said, bursting in the door.

Fred looked up from a book she had brought to the lab. "Wesley, hi. Did you interrogate the-"

"No time, Fred. I've figured out when Angel and Spike are."

Fred smiled. "Good, so what do-"

"No time. We have to perform the spell. Now."

Noticing Wesley's slightly panicked tone, Fred didn't argue or interrupt again.

Wesley, Fred, and Leonard (who hadn't run away from Wesley) went to the holding cell where Lorne and Gunn had taken Angelus and Spike.

As the three of them burst in the door, Gunn was sitting on Angelus and yelling at Lorne to get up and help him. Spike was already in a cell and was very amused by the struggle.

Angelus got his feet under Gunn and kicked; Gunn went flying into Leonard who had been subtly trying to escape.

"Ahh!"

Fred grabbed a bat that was leaning up against the wall and rushed forward.

Angelus didn't even try to move. He just waited for Fred to reach him, then grabbed the bat and twisted her arm painfully behind her back.

"Let her go," Wesley commanded Angelus.

Angelus laughed. "Or you'll do what?"

Wesley calmly walked over to the "warden's" desk and pulled a crossbow from behind it. He then proceeded to walk over to Spike and point the arrow directly at his heart.

A tiny flicker crossed Angelus' face, then nothing. "And that's supposed to mean something to me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in Spike's direction.

Wesley was nonplussed. "If I were to kill him now, then he would cease to exist in your past, present, and future."

Angelus took a moment to consider this. "You're bluffing."

"Try me."

Silence. No one in the room even breathed. After a few more moments Spike said, "Angelus?"

"Here's the deal," Angelus said. "I let her go, you let us go. We go somewhere else and become someone else's problem."

Wesley glanced at Gunn and Lorne. "All right," he said, slightly nodding at Gunn.

Angelus let go of Fred and shoved her at Wesley, who dropped the crossbow to catch her. Spike grabbed the bow from mid-air and used the bolt to pick the lock on his cell. Angelus backhanded Gunn and ran past Lorne.

The two were three feet from the door when Leonard stuck his foot out and tripped them.

Seizing the momentary bravery of their captive, Gunn and Wesley sprung forward and sat on Spike and Angelus.

Three minutes later Fred returned with two syringes full of sedative.

Wesley got off of Spike to grab rope, and they dragged the two unconscious vampires up to his office.

"Just put them up against the wall," Wesley commanded, immediately heading towards his stack of recently searched-through books.

"Ah, Fred? Could you get some candles and an object of Spike's and Angel's? Thanks."

When Fred returned with the items Wesley had requested, Wesley took them from her and started to set them up in a circle.

"No, no, no Fred, that is supposed to be facing west, not east."

When everything was set up according to Wesley's standards, he sighed. "Alright. Fred, could you get the book…?"

Fred handed him the book.

Wesley opened to the page that would bring Angel and Spike back to the right time, while sending Angelus and the other Spike back to their time.

He opened his mouth to begin the chant, and then closed it once he glanced around the room. "Where's Leonard?"

"Master, they're about to attempt the returning spell."

"You mussst not let them ssssucceed."

"Yes sir." Leonard nodded to his boss' image. Somehow the hissing demon was projecting his image to Leonard from the past. "Kinda like _Star Wars_, only…not."

**In the past…**

Angel and Spike had waited for Darla for an hour when they started to get worried.

"Angel…"

"I know. Let's go find them."

The two vampires headed outside and towards the woods. Angel hoped Darla was okay, because she played an important role in events to come. _Also, I'm worried about her for other reasons…_

As they entered the woods, Angel got a terrible feeling.  
"Spike," he said. "I think we should be prepared to-"

A demon jumped out of a nearby tree and landed full-force on Spike.

"Ah!"

Angel jumped forward and started punching the demon. It leapt off of Spike and instead faced Angel.

"Who are you?" Angel growled, prepared to let into this demon. He'd had a long few days.

"I work for a demon named Sssslaasssor," the attacking demon said gruffly.

"Say again?" Spike said, blinking slightly.

"Sssslaasssor," the demon repeated.

When Spike showed no response, the demon let out a battle cry and once again hurled itself at him.

Ten minutes later, the demon was leading Angel and Spike to his master's hideout.

It was a cave deep in the forest. "I suspect he has Darla and Dru there also," Angel said aloud. "Yeah," Spike said, nodding in agreement.

As they approached the cave's entrance, they could see torches burning inside.

The demon tried to make them go in first, but he obviously thought that they were as stupid as most vampires. "I don't think so," Angel said, snapping the thing's neck.

Spike and Angel made their way deeper into the cave, keeping an eye out for the girls, or the demon named "Sssslaasssor".

They heard some growling and a strange moaning noise. Spike quickened his pace and rushed ahead.

"If he's hurt her…" he mumbled.

Angel followed, and found himself facing a huge room that had to be at least 20 feet tall and at least 50 feet across.

In the center was a throne, on which was sitting a robed demon. Off to the right side Darla and Drusilla were chained to the wall. Drusilla turned out to be the source of the moaning, but Angel could see that maniacal glint in her eyes. She enjoyed this.

Darla, however, looked thoroughly pissed.

She looked over and saw Angel. "Angelus! It's about time."

Angel rolled his eyes. "You get them down and I'll take care of hissing guy."

Spike nodded.

"Hello, Angelusss," the demon called Sssslaasssor said.

"Hello, whatever-your-name-is."

Angel heard the clank of the chains falling behind him. "Spike," he said loudly. "Toss me one o' those chains."

Spike obliged, wanting desperately to be back in his own time. Angel caught the chain and started to whirl is around his head, kind of like a lasso.

Sssslaasssor laughed, which, not surprisingly, sounded like a hiss.

"You think you can kill me with sss-that measssly-"

Angel let go.

Sssslaasssor's head flew all the way to the peak of the ceiling while his body slumped in the throne.

When the head landed fifteen feet away from the body, a bright light flashed.

**Wolfram and Hart**

"I'll go look-" Gunn said.

"No, no. We don't have time," Wesley interrupted. He was extremely worried that they wouldn't complete the spell in time to prevent a possible catastrophe involving the placement of Angel's soul.

"Wesley?" Fred asked.

"What?" 

"Why _are_ you in such a hurry?"

Wesley looked up. "If we don't get Angel and Spike back in our time, now, then Angel will have to go through the entire ordeal with the Romanian gypsies."

Fred's mouth formed an "o".

Wesley was halfway through the spell when there was a flash that knocked everyone on their faces, whether they were standing up or not.

Wesley looked over to where Spike and Angelus had been. They were gone, but the ropes and tape were in a pile on the floor where they had been.

"Where'd they go?" Gunn asked.

Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne were all searching Wolfram and Hart for the missing vampires, but couldn't find them anywhere. "This is not good," Wesley muttered.

Angel and Spike found themselves in the Hyperion Hotel. "Bloody hell," Spike said. "What happened?"

"I think that killing Sssslaasssor somehow sent us back to our own time," Angel said, looking around the hotel. "Don't know why we're _here_ though."

"Well, I don't care. Let's just get back to W and H." Spike said, walking toward the main doors.

Angel raised an eyebrow, but followed silently.

Wesley and the gang had gotten to the entrance for the third time. "Any luck, Wesley-kins?" Lorne asked.

"None. Any of you?"'

Gunn was going to give a sarcastic comment when the doors opened dramatically. Angel walked in, coat billowing behind him. Spike passed him and shut the fan off. "That was just…wrong."

"Well, I don't know how you two escaped, but if you come willingly this time, maybe we won't stake you."

"Wesley, if you stake me I'm gonna have to fire you," Angel said, somehow keeping his serious look.  
"Angel!" Fred squealed. "You're okay!"

Everyone rushed forward to ask about what had happened, and also to tell Angel how happy they were to see him.

Fred turned to Spike. "Spike! You're okay too!"

"Yep. Takes more'n time travel and some weird demon to do me in. 'Spect it's cause I'm just so scary."

"Okay, sure." Fred said, slightly disturbed by Spike's weirdness.

* * *

"Spike," Angel said, entering the office he had given his "rival".

Spike looked up from touching up his fingernail polish.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Spike scoffed. "Why wouldn't I be, Peaches?"

Angel shrugged. "You seemed…upset."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "When?"  
Angel sat on the tiny desk. "When Dru was kidnapped."

"Oh, that." Spike took his feet off the desk. "It was just all the old memories, y'know?"

Angel nodded, and Spike continued. "That, and old feelings."

"I know. You have no idea how close I was to telling Darla everything."

Angel walked back to the door and put his hand on the doorknob.

He turned around. "Hey, Spike? About old feelings-"

"Yeah?" Spike had gone back to his nails.

Angel stared at him. "Nothing. Nothing."

THE END

**A/N: Woo! It's finished! Did you catch the hint at the end? Huh? Oh well. Even if you didn't, was it a good ending? PLEASE review! If you have any questions, e-mail me at: **


End file.
